


i love y-

by tunecuck



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunecuck/pseuds/tunecuck
Summary: jae’s come down with a base case of allergies. younghyun’s pretty muchworried sickover the health of his sick boyfriend.





	i love y-

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic... lmk what you think :c
> 
> ALSO: i got inspired by this bc jae has been me recently :/ take care of yourselves y’all ... this is unrelated to /allergies but i had stomach flu once and i almost died bc it became a rare heart disease lol aka younghyun is me worrying

“bribri! look- _achoo_ -at- _achoo_ -all the pr- _achoo_ -praise for falling!” jaehyung says excitedly to his boyfriend, albeit lethargic, between sneezes, as he continues to scroll through twitter with his phone angled to face him.

younghyun makes a small noise of acknowledgement as he continues to rummage around jaehyung’s desk for his allergy medicine. he spares a quick glance at jaehyung’s phone screen before returning to looking for jaehyung’s medicine.

today, the band was supposed to be at practice, so as to prepare for their forthcoming world tour. practice was to go smoothly, like most times. however, this morning, jaehyung suddenly came down with a bad case of allergies.

this wouldn’t have been a problem to the band, since jaehyung typically always had his allergies. being sensitive to most things, it tended to be unusually uncommon to see jaehyung without his allergies. however, today was different. instead of his having a considerably mild and _manageable_ case of allergies, jaehyung found himself dealing with the complete opposite.

today, jaehyung found his throat dry and constricted besides feeling extremely faint and dizzy. to top it all off, jaehyung found it difficult to breathe, as his nose was badly congested.

with jaehyung’s current state of health, band practice was postponed.

now, jaehyung laid on his side in bed as he watched younghyun shuffle around the room.

“here,” younghyun says, as he passes jaehyung his medicine after finding it on his desk. “take it.”

jaehyung mumbles a quick thanks, before swallowing his medicine down with a big gulp of water.

as younghyun watches jaehyung put aside his phone before taking his medicine, he feels some of the tension in his arms diminish.

labelling younghyun as being _worried_ about jaehyung would be an understatement. younghyun was beyond worried. so worried, that he did not know if there was a word to describe the anxiety he felt for jaehyung. he desperately wanted the elder to be healthy and happy, and seeing him looking up at him so sickly (with a wide reassuring grin on his face, promising him that _there was indeed nothing to worry about_ ) made his heart ache.

“what’s the matter, bribri?” jaehyung asks softly, as he watches younghyun stare at him with worried eyes. patting the space next to him, jaehyung gestures for younghyun to lie down next to him. quietly, younghyun complies, and carefully lays himself down next to jaehyung.

“i’m just... so _worried_ , you know? i’m scared you might die or something, if you somehow ever end up _not_ taking your medicine...” younghyun confesses with a soft sigh, as his eyes drift off to look anywhere else besides the blue-haired boy he loves by his side.

was younghyun overreacting? maybe. but he's heard incidents of small bouts of sickness leading to actual deaths.

“that’s silly!” jaehyung replies with a giggle, trying his best to keep the mood light, so as to reassure younghyun. “i won’t die, okay? plus, with you as my personal caretaker, i’ll always take my medicine!”

jaehyung playfully stuck his tongue out to the younger, hoping that the action would calm younghyun’s nerves.

and it did. but not quite. anxiety still pulsed in his veins, as younghyun’s lips upturned slightly in a small smile. absentmindedly, reached for jaehyung’s hand before threading their fingers together loosely.

“like i’ve said earlier, thanks for taking care of me. i love you. please don’t worry too much about me.” jaehyung whispered, as he grinned at younghyun affectionally.

lifting their intertwined fingers, jaehyung gently lifted it up to his lips. untangling his fingers from younghyun’s hold, jaehyung peppered feather-light kisses to younghyun’s knuckles before leaning forward to kiss younghyun on his forehead, followed by his nose, cheeks, and mouth.

between the soft kisses, soft declarations of love spill out from jaehyung’s mouth.

as jaehyung kisses younghyun, all of the stress and worry built up in the younger gradually begins to dissipate away.

before jaehyung can completely pull away, younghyun latches his hand onto jaehyung’s wrist and pulls him back in. this time, he’s the one bombarding the other with delicate kisses. all the while, names of the other fill their minds, as their hearts surge with love for the other. a rush of _i love you_ s and _you mean the world to me_ swimming around in their minds.

breathless, the two reluctantly pull away. nonetheless, the smiles on their faces remain etched onto their faces.

“i love you so much, jae.”

“i love you t- _achoo_!”


End file.
